


Sweetie

by QueenofWho306



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Music, New Orleans, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofWho306/pseuds/QueenofWho306
Summary: We were both heading different ways Both in a rush, trying to get away I ran into you, like a crash of thunder Out in the rain, waiting for the bus We started talking about different stuff And it's true, there's an eight world wonder And from now on You're not as lonely as you think you are Source: /carly-rae-jepsen-sweetie-lyrics





	1. Sweeite

Of course it had to be raining on the one day I don't have a ride! That's just my luck. I didn't have an umbrella so I was soked form head to toe and wasn't even half way to work yet.

I was not looking foreword to coming into my first day of work looking like a drowned cat. But I guess that couldn't be helped. Rousseau's is a bar in the French Quarter and although working in a bar is not something I ever wanted, to do a friend of mine had told me that I should work there with her. Plus it also paid for my rent so I can't hate too much.

I sighed if I was going to come into work all wet I was going to do so with a coffee. I turned in to a café called Cafe Reconcile a tall brick building. As I did so, I ran right in to someone spilling their coffee right down the front of them. I heard a muttered curse as I looked up at the man I had run in to. He had curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes and had to be about a head taller then me. Meaning I had to look up to look at him at all.

"I'm so sorry! Let me buy you a new coffee." I said. Pushing my long brown hair form where it was stuck to my face.

"I think I have had all the coffee I can take for one day love. But I think I could do with a benya." His British ascent and use of the endearment love that would likely make most girls swoon only made me smile slightly at him and jester for him to go back inside.

After putting in our orders we sat a table by the window.

"I never did get your name love."

"And I didn't get yours." I said back not wanting to give up my name so easy.

He chuckled lightly and I could see some light in his blue eyes that made them much nicer to look at.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He said with a slit smirk like I was meant to know who he is. I didn't so I just smiled at him.

"Well I'm Ella."

We spent a good 20 minutes speaking until I suddenly looked at the time see I was about to be late for work.

"I'm so sorry but I have to get going I can't be late for my first day of work. It was nice meeting you." I said as I rush out of the café.

I had a sad feeling in my gut. I had had a nice time and wished I could stay and talk to Klaus more. He seemed so sweet and rather smart after he saw that flirting with me wasn't going to get him anywhere.

I wonder if I would ever see him again. I very much hoped so.


	2. The Bar

Ella was not like any girl I had met before. She wasn't taken by my charm or my looks she seemed to truly care more about what I had to say then about anything else. And I liked that about her. But that didn't explain why I was still think about her after over two weeks of not seeing her again.

When she had left that day saying she had to get to work I didn't think to ask where her work was or even her last name. And although I would normally send someone to find her I didn't want anyone to know about her. I wanted to keep her all to my self and safe away from the world that I lived in.

It was funny that the "Big Bad Hybrid" wanted to keep the lovely brown haired blue eyed human safe. But then maybe not, because he had always been a selfish man. Hell he coined the word.

So that's why I was headed to Rousseau's I was in need of a drink and a chat with Camille to try and better understand why I couldn't top think about that girl.

So the last thing I expected was to walk in to Rousseau's and find Ella running around giving out drinks. She was in a white knee length summer dress with a brown belt and brown flats on her feet.

She didn't seem to see me as I walked up to the bar. She ran right past me picking up drinks and taking them to the right tables.

She was walking past a table that was filled with some of Marcel's vampires. that were left from before I took back being King. She was almost past them when one of them grabbed her around the waist and dragged her down to his lap.

"Why don't you show us a good time?" he and his friends smirked at her.

"Let go of me!" she said trying to move from his lap but unable to compete with his iron grip.

"Don't be like that sugar I'm just tiring to have a little fun." He and his friends laugh and I knew what kind of fun he had planed for her.

In all my long life there was one thing I had always vowed never to do and that was take a women ageist her will not even with compulsion. It wasn't right and I sure as hell was not going to let that happen to my Ella.

With in a blink I was standing before the table looking down on them with a smile that some would find friendly but most would run from if they knew me at all. I could see the fare in the eyes of the other vampires. But in Ella's eyes I saw hope. As if I was her knight and had saved her from her tower.

"Now what's going on here? Ella, love are you ok?" I asked as I took her hand and pulled her from the mans arms. She fit perfectly into my arms and chest as I held her against me.

"Oh…oh ya everything's fine Klaus sorry man I didn't know she was your girl. We'll just go. Come on guys."

They couldn't get out faster if they tried.

I looked down at Ella and could help but think about what they had said my girl. I liked the way it sounded. And I was sure as hell going to make that the truth.

"Why don't I walk you home love? Its getting late and I'm sure they wouldn't mind you going."

She looked up at me tears running down her cheeks that made me want to rip the hearts out of each of those scum and give them to her. However I didn't think she would like that very much so I walked her home after she nodded at me.

It was a long walk to where she lived but it was a nice night and I didn't mind being out in it with her. When we got to her apartment we stood much like in a cheese movie, her fiddling with her keys and me looking longingly at her.

"Thank you for helping me tonight." She said softly.

"I would never let them hurt you." I reached out and touched her face.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow Ella?" I asked her.

"I would love to." She looked up and smiled at me.

I couldn't help it and lend in and kissed her. And what a kiss it was her lips where soft and sweet like she had just had sweet tea. I warped my arms around her waist and she around my neck pulling her flush to me.

Oh yes I would be making Ella  _my_  girl.


	3. Trouble'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song "trouble" (even if I would love too!) the Bold is Jen and the italics are Ella.

Ella was unbelievably nervous about her date with Klaus who she had only met twice and kissed once. That worried her. What did she know about this man who seemed to have come out of nowhere and swept her off her feet like a knight in a little girl's story book? She just hoped it was not the Grimm kind.

"Earth to Ella, are you still with us girl?" Jennifer asked, was a young African woman who she worked with.

She had asked her to come in and work the late half of her shift for tonight. Still had to work, date or not.

"Yeah I'm here, just thinking about my date, he should be here soon." She said looking up at her form her seat.

"I know the perfect thing to make you feel better." Jennifer replies, a smirk on her red lips that made her slightly fearful. "We are going to sing!"

Suddenly she was being dragged from her seat to the stage in the corner.

"I don't know. I'm not much for singing in front of anyone."

"You will be fine and I'm going to sing with you. Hum… Let's do this one 'Trouble' by Iggy Azalea and Jennifer Hudson."

"Ok."

_**Hihihihihihihihihi** _

Klaus had spent all day setting up for his date. He wanted everything to go well. In fact he had never wanted anything more. He would have her but the right way. For once he wanted to be loved and not feared.

Stepping in to the bar he saw her smiling slightly as she was pulled on stage by tall African woman. Ella was in a short light pink dress that was made of tulle, the top looked home made out of denim and was tied together like a corset. The dress was strapless and her long brown hair was up with only a few curls falling out, leaving her shoulder and long arms bare to the eye. He wasn't sure what he thought of her bubblegum pink, polka dot heals with the bows on them, except that they fit her.

"Hay guys so we have a treat for you all tonight, my girl and I are going to sing for you!"

The somewhat crowed bar cheered. The girls wait for the sound to die down before starting the music.

" _Right,_

_I shoulda known you were bad news_  
From the bad boy demeanor and the tattoos  
Cuz most guys only want one thing  
But I'm undecided, tryna figure out if that's you  
Either way though, I think you're worth a test drive  
Cuz (ooh) you're so much better than the next guy  
And a little trouble only makes for a good time  
So all the normal red flags be a good sign"

Ella started to sing, and Klaus had to admit she was very good. He also found it somewhat amusing that she was singing about a guy being bad news the same night she was going out with him. The irony. His reputation as a ruthless hybrid proceeded him without her even knowing.

" **Don't you come here thinkin' you ballin' (oh nah)**  
Ain't down for it  
You seem like trouble to me  
I can tell by the way that you lean  
And the way that you kiss your teeth  
And you turn up so fresh and clean  
Smells like trouble to me"

" _Opposites attract, I guess this it that_  
Good girl, bad guy what a perfect match  
And if we ooo, you're gon' want to pay back tithes  
Cuz when you finish you gon' feel like you was baptized  
See baby now you fiendin' for a test drive  
Cuz you don't wanna lose your ride to the next guy  
And baby trouble only makes for a good time  
So all the normal red flags be a good sign"

She was very much the good girl to his bad guy and he would not be letting anyone take her away from him. He sooner burn down his kingdom then let anyone have her. Because she was his and he always got what he wanted to matter the cost.

" **Don't you come here thinkin' you ballin' (oh nah)**  
Ain't down for it  
You seem like trouble to me  
I can tell by the way that you lean  
And the way that you kiss your teeth  
And you turn up so fresh and clean  
Smells like trouble to me"

" _I got it bad for him in the worst way_  
Dear Lord, how'd I get in this position and  
I shoulda have never got involved in the first place  
But second place never get the recognition, hmm  
See what he doin' to me make have to shout it out  
Got a hold on me, that's without a doubt  
So clear now that he's a trouble starter  
But I ain't a saint neither and these ain't no still waters"

But what was he doing to her life? Right now she was a sweet, young girl, who could be anything or anyone, and he had marked her as his. She would be forever changed, she would loss the innocents that he was going fond of. Anyone who knew who he was knew her knew she meant something to him, a weakness with a target on her back. And even though he wanted her, did he want to hurt her to have her?

" **Just cause all the girls are falling at your feet**  
Don't mean no thing to me  
Till you show me where it's at  
Smells like trouble to me

**Just cause all the girls are falling at your feet**  
Don't mean no thing to me  
Till you show me where it's at  
Smells like trouble to me"

" _I shoulda known you were bad news_   **(oo oo oo, knew you were bad news)**  
 _From the bad boy demeanor and the tattoos_   **(oo oo oo, all of the tattoos)**  
 _I shoulda known you were bad news_   **(oo oo oo, knew you were bad news)**  
 _But I'm undecided tryna figure out if that's you_   **(oo oo oo, trouble to me)"** _ **  
**_

" **Don't you come here thinkin' you ballin' (oh nah)**  
Ain't down for it  
You seem like trouble to me  
I can tell by the way that you lean  
And the way that you kiss your teeth  
And you turn up so fresh and clean  
Smells like trouble to me"

The bar let out loud cheers having loved the girls' performance. Yet Klaus stayed quiet, suddenly having a lot to ponder.


	4. Something

With a smile on Ella's face she walked down off the stage thanking Jennifer for singing with her. But before she could say or do anything else Jennifer visibility stiffened but didn't lose her smile.

"What a lovely voice you two have. Ella, I don't believe I've met your friend."

"Klaus! This is Jennifer, Jen this is Klaus the guy I was telling you about." Ella introduces.

Ella was still looking unbelievably happy and didn't seem to notice that her friend was staring daggers at the man at her side.

"It's very nice to meet you  _Klaus_." The young witch bit through her teeth.

"It's about time we get going Ella." Klaus directs.

"Alright let me go get my bag."

As Ella left the young witch and the hybrid had a small face off. The young witch not backing down or showing the smallest amount of fear in her dark brown eyes. This made the hybrid somewhat impressed that she held no fear of him. Or at least none that could be seen.

"If you hurt her Klaus I will make you wish you could die." She hissed as she took a step closer to him. She looked him dead in the eye daring him to try something.

"You are either very brave or very stupid witch. If I wanted to hurt her she would not be here nor would I have saved her from the other vampires…"

But before more could be said Ella came back smiling at the two who smiled back at her, thought one was more of a smirk and the other a grimace that made Ella believe her date and friend had  _not_  hit it off. So she let Klaus lead her out the door.

Outside in the cool night air was a carriage. It was white and was pulled by a single horse that was also white. The top was open to the night and the seats where made of a blood red cloth that made the white roses that where sitting on them stand out.

"Oh this is so lovely!" She excitedly gushed.

"I'm glad you like it love, but the nights not over yet." A mischievous smile on his lips, as he helped Ella into the carriage.

After a rather long (not that either of them had time to tell) ride they made it to the woods at the edge of the bayou. There was a path lit by lanterns of all shapes and sizes. Some were very small and round others tall and skinny, but they all had lovely unique design on each.

Ella looked on at them for a moment before Klaus moved from the carriage and helped her out of it.

"Well come on." Klaus said as he led her down the path.

When they got to the end of the path Ella thought she may faint just from how wonderful it all was. In the trees were strung small lights and gave a soft sweet glow to the night around them. On the ground in the middle was a large soft blanket with a basket (one could only guess was full of food) and two wine glasses waiting to be used. With a large smile and even a single tear Ella turned and throw herself into Klaus's arms.

"Thank you! This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

With a small smile in return Klaus and Ella sat down to eat their meal.

After sometime of laughing and getting to know each other Klaus pulled out his phone and pull on Something by The Beatles. As the song start Klaus pulled Ella from her seat on the ground.

"Dance with me."

And she did.

 _Something in the way she moves_  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow_  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know

 _Something in the way she knows_  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you loved it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I made a video to go with this story. Let me know if you like it! :) 

<https://youtu.be/seg9cgM-25g>


	6. Chapter 6




End file.
